Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of cleaning a submerged surface.
Description of Related Art
To ensure safe operation, submerged reactor surfaces are periodically inspected for cracks that may jeopardize the integrity of the structure. That being said, the submerged reactor surfaces must be cleaned of unwanted buildup and deposits (also referred to as “dust”) before the periodically required inspections can be conducted. The “dust” layer created by the high temperature, high radiation reactor environment adheres rather tightly to the affected surfaces and is relatively difficult to remove. Conventionally, the submerged reactor surfaces are mechanically cleaned using brush-type tools. However, this mechanical cleaning approach involving brush-type tools is not completely effective in removing the unwanted buildup and deposits from the submerged reactor surfaces. Additionally, this mechanical cleaning approach tends to leave behind brush debris (bristles, tufts, staples, and/or other broken-off components) in the reactor.